leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-174.117.6.244-20130318012133/@comment-5920585-20130318021737
I'm definitely not a master! But yeah, I play Kat most games too! I'm more than willing to give you some tips. Okay, so if you're winning your lane, I assume you're netting a couple of kills against your lane opponent, too. Push your lane as hard as possible and make sure you're getting a decent farm; never neglect your CS unless you have like 15 kills at 10 minutes...which would be pretty retardedly impossible LOL ^_^ Thereafter, make sure you gank other lanes and begin your snowballing. In truth, the majority of your kills in the mid-game will come from other lanes. Especially bot, wherein you can generally get yourself a double kill, or a couple of assists if you feel your ADC needs the advantage. If the enemy support and ADC are pushing too far forward, punish them. Even if they've warded their lane, they'll never get away from you in time, especially if you run MS quints and flash...which in my opinion is mandatory for not only Kat, but any assassin. Another tip I can give is to build against your opponents' team. If they're stacking MR or are magic-damage heavy, rush a Void Staff or an Abyssal Scepter, or if you're up against a Talon mid or an AD heavy team, build an Armguard and go for a Zhonya's. You seem to be falling off a little late-game, which is standard for a number of LoL assassins, but certainly not Kat. Her late-game damage is so phenomenal I need to stop myself from getting all giddy when I look at Death Lotus' tooltip. I need to stress to you how incredibly important timing is with Katarina; I seriously can't overstate it. If you jump into the midst of a teamfight without proper timing and thought and expect to get pentakills by pressing R, you're going to be slaughtered...and rightly so! You really, really need to wait until the most opportune moment before you unload your combo. So that means, wait until a teamfight has been well and truly established before you even consider dealing any damage. Once your opponents have exhausted the majority of their CC (which they will, I can assure you), then Shunpo in and unload the sexiest Death Lotus possible. Take advantage of your resets after your fully-channelled ultimate and clean up any remaining stragglers. Seriously, I need to reiterate the importance of timing. Wait until you're able to safely unload your damage before even attempting a Death Lotus, or it will be cancelled. That being said, don't simply stand around and let your allies die without you; throw a Bouncing Blade and spin around a little with a few (safe) Sinister Steels if you can, but you really need to wait until the best possible moment to Shunpo -> Death Lotus in order to exact your full potential. One last thing: in ranked, never, EVER first pick Kat...because you're going to be counter-picked so hard even timing won't save you. Seriously. You'll cop an entirely CC-based enemy team just waiting to eat you alive, because they know how devastating Kat can be :P If you have any more specific questions, then ask away ^_^ hope that helped!